


Je vais bien, merci

by AyaSaibara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, La bromance Promptis ftw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSaibara/pseuds/AyaSaibara
Summary: Prompto et Noctis ont toujours été très unis et proches l'un de l'autre. Meilleurs amis depuis le lycée, le destin les a malheureusement séparés à la mort de Noctis. Comment supportent-ils l'absence de l'autre ?





	Je vais bien, merci

**Author's Note:**

> So. Déjà pour commencer, NON, ce n'est pas une fiction foutant Noctis et Prompto en couple. Pasque ça, même si j'avoue que c'est cute, c'est non. Promptis + Noctis = Best BROTP ever, mais c'est tout. Voilà, ça c'était pour la première note. En second lieu, ça fait un bail que je désirai écrire une fiction traitant de la vie qu'ont Prompto et Noctis dans leur monde à eux, comment ils réagissent face au manque, bref tout ça tout ça.  
> Je pense qu'il serait bien de souligner aussi ma vision de l'ending de façon à ce que vous compreniez mieux le contexte de l'histoire: pour moi, Prompto, Ignis et Gladiolus sont toujours en vie et ont repris le flambeau, ils aident Eos à se relever. De l'autre côté, on a Noctis et Luna qui sont dans un monde parallèle (je pense plus le monde du cristal, vu les cristaux qu'on voit lors de la scène du mariage + ça expliquerait pourquoi on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps de Luna, comme elle s'est sacrifiée pour son devoir, c'est le cristal qui a absorbé son âme, à l'instant où elle est morte, donc à 24 ans et il en va de même pour Noctis qui est "mort" à 30 ans). On dira ce qu'on voudra, pour moi, même si ça finit par la séparation des chocobros (vous m'entendez pleurer d'où vous êtes ? JE HURLE), ça se finit tout de même sur une bonne note puisque Noctis et Luna se sont enfin retrouvés ET OSEZ ME DIRE QUE C'EST PAS CANON DAMN. 
> 
> Voilà, voilà, maintenant bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimez le angst comme moi.

« _Je ferai de ce monde un monde meilleur. Tu me suis ? – Ah, je serai toujours derrière toi_ ». Depuis qu’il avait pris part à cette aventure, Prompto avait toujours su. Que ce soit Gladiolus, Ignis ou lui, chacun savait le terrible destin qui attendait leur roi. Leur ami. Leur frère. Et ils devaient l’aider à accomplir son devoir. Les pieds balançant dans le vide, le blond soupira. Il tenait entre ses mains une photo de Noctis et lui, datant de l’époque où ils étaient encore lycéens, à cette tendre époque où leurs plus gros problèmes étaient de pouvoir passer leurs examens de fin d’année. Prompto avait son bras autour des épaules du brun, qui lui souriait timidement. Prompto se souvenait encore de cette journée-là comme s’il s’agissait de la veille : c’était le jour où ils avaient remporté leur tournoi de basket avec leur classe. Gladiolus l’avait entraîné, jour et nuit afin de leur laisser la possibilité de gagner. Noctis, qui d’ordinaire détestait être pris en photo, se laissa aller le temps d’un cliché en guise de récompense pour son meilleur ami. Et quatorze ans plus tard, c’était toujours l’un des plus beaux souvenirs aux yeux de Prompto. Ça avait beau faire un an, jour pour jour, que Noctis avait donné sa vie pour sauver le monde, la douleur ne s’estompait pas, bien au contraire. Chaque matin, il espérait encore et toujours entendre les grommellements de son ami à moitié endormi. Il s’énerverait parce que Gladio et Ignis essayaient de le réveiller puis au bout de quelques minutes, il serait debout. Tout ça paraissait… si loin. Et le temps ne guérissait pas les blessures. Pas celle-ci en tout cas.

Même si la douleur était omniprésente, aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Son cœur supportait encore moins l’absence de son précieux ami. Il avait refait sa vie, ou du moins, il tentait d’avancer du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Lorsque Noctis mourut, les trois comparses s’étaient décidés à rester ensemble. Si les choses se seraient passées autrement, ils se seraient sans nul doute séparés, mais tous trois désiraient faire honneur au sacrifice de Noct. Ardyn et les ténèbres vaincus, les démons avaient disparus, mais il fallait reconstruire tout l’empire et c’était ce qu’ils faisaient depuis quelques mois maintenant. Le portable de Prompto sonna dans sa poche. Il regarda l’écran : c’était Iris, la petite sœur de Gladio. Elle avait profondément été affectée par la mort de Noct. Prompto et ses amis savaient ce qui l’attendait à la fin de l’aventure mais Iris ignorait tout. Lorsque la nuit éternelle s’était dissipée et que chacun avait quitté, un air abattu au visage, la Citadelle pour rejoindre Iris à Lestallum, Iris s’était empressée de demander quand reviendrait Noctis. Le regard que lui avait lancé son frère lui suffit à comprendre la situation. Elle avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. À tel point que son frère eut besoin de la calmer en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras, chose que jamais Prompto n’avait vu de sa vie. Il lut le message qui s’afficha à l’écran : « Nous sommes arrivés, Ignis est avec nous. On t’attend ». Le plus dur arrivait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis rangea son portable avant de quitter Galdin Quay.

C’est drôle. Il avait toujours pensé que le moment où il retournerait à la Citadelle il pleuvrait. Dans les films, c’était toujours comme ça ; quand on honorait un mort, il fallait que le temps accompagne l’atmosphère. Alors peut-être que le soleil qui tapait signifiait que la lumière avait enfin regagné le ciel et qu’il ne s’arrêterait jamais de faire beau. Peut-être que c’était Noctis qui avait décidé cela.

\- Pfff, comme s’il avait le pouvoir de faire un truc pareil, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Les mains dans les poches, il observa l’entourage : des enfants hurlaient de joie, jouaient à la chasse, au ballon, leurs parents et les adultes discutaient entre eux ou scrutaient l’horizon. C’était ce pour quoi ils s’étaient battus, ce pourquoi Noctis s’était battu. Il monta les marches de la Citadelle et pénétra dans l’enceinte du bâtiment. Plus personne n’y habitait et l’endroit avait été scellé par les trois hommes. Il aperçut trois silhouettes devant l’immense porte et courut en leur direction. Iris tenait des fleurs entre ses mains, son frère avait une main sur son dos, comme pour la rassurer. Sans dire un seul mot ils prirent l’ascenseur et montèrent pour accéder à la salle du trône.

Une fois arrivés, chacun baissa les yeux au sol. Tellement de souvenirs marquaient cette salle. Ça avait été le début de leur voyage mais aussi la fin, c’était sur ce même trône que Noctis avait péri. Après le combat l’ayant opposé à Ardyn, lorsque le soleil regagna le ciel, Prompto et ses amis avaient couru pour voir si Noctis s’y trouvait toujours mais ce dernier s’était évaporé. Comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Comme si aucun combat n’avait eu lieu. La salle du trône était détruite, en ruines presque. Ils s’étaient tous les trois décidés à revenir ici chaque année pour rendre hommage au Roi. Iris fut la première à bouger. Les pas traînants jusqu’au trône, elle ne lâcha pas le sol du regard. Elle était incapable de regarder l’objet qui avait servi de tombe à l’homme qu’elle avait jadis aimé. Elle se contenta de poser les fleurs en bas des escaliers menant à l’immense siège en fer et posa ses genoux à terre, sans rien faire d’autre. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle serra ses poignets, jusqu’à s’enfoncer les ongles dans sa peau. Elle fut rejoint par Gladio et Ignis. Ce dernier n’avait malheureusement jamais retrouvé la vue, et ce fut Gladio qui dut l’accompagner pour éviter qu’il ne se blesse. Une fois à hauteur de la jeune femme – car oui, elle avait maintenant 25 ans ! – ils fermèrent les yeux un court instant.

\- Ça fait mal, n’est-ce pas ?, demanda Ignis.

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre l’homme à la queue de cheval à côté de lui. Ça fait mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils cédèrent la place au jeune blond qui attendait au fond de la salle, près de la porte. À peine ce dernier avait-il fait un pas vers le trône que son corps tout entier s’était mis à trembler. Il avança, les sourcils froncés, mordant sa lèvre et serrant les dents, comme s’il luttait contre quelque chose. Et oui, il luttait bel et bien contre quelque chose : les larmes menaçaient de tomber à n’importe quel moment. Face au trône, des dizaines de souvenirs ressurgirent en lui : toutes les parties qu’ils avaient fait sur King’s Knight, ou quand ils s’étaient amusés à se cosplayer en Assassin, ou toutes ces fois où Prompto l’avait taquiné au sujet de Luna…

\- Tu dois être heureux où t’es, hein ?, fit-il, d’une voix faible et tremblante. Elle est avec toi, je suis sûr qu’elle prend bien soin de toi !

Il essaya de sourire, de se dire que c’était mieux comme ça, que le monde se portait mieux maintenant et qu’il n’avait pas le droit de regretter ses actes. Quel est le poids d’une vie quand on souhaite en sauver des millions ? Oui, ils avaient fait la meilleure chose à faire. Luna était avec lui à présent, elle avait repris le flambeau. Mais se dire ça n’était malheureusement pas suffisant. Les larmes coulèrent malgré elle.

\- J’ai pas touché à King’s Knight depuis tout ce temps. Jouer contre une IA c’est bien triste ! Luna doit y jouer, non ?

Il pleura de plus belle et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Gladio courut vers le blond et l’assista, laissant Iris aux côtés d’Ignis. Après quelques secondes, il respira profondément en s’appuyant sur l’épaule de Gladio.

\- Tu sais quoi, Gladio ? Aujourd’hui, j’ai décidé de sourire. Fini les larmes, déclara-t-il en séchant le liquide s’échappant de ses yeux. Je vais bien, merci.

Il devait apprendre à accepter. Et après tout, Luna prenait soin de lui maintenant, non ? Quelque part, au fin fond de son cœur, il savait qu’ils étaient toujours en vie.

* * *

Noctis avait connu des réveils moins brutaux. C’était la troisième nuit d’affilée. Il avait encore rêvé de ses amis, de leur dernier feu de camp ensemble, de leurs adieux. Même s’il aimait profondément ses amis, se rappeler d’eux lui transperçait le cœur. À tel point que ç’en était difficilement supportable. Un an. Ça faisait déjà un an qu’il avait quitté le monde des mortels et avait atterri ici, dans… peu importe le monde qu’il était, il lui semblait réel. Il tâta le drap à côté de lui. Luna n’était pas là. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur le réveil sur la table de nuit de sa fiancée. 13h28.

\- Jamais les gars ne m’auraient laissés dormir jusqu’à cette heure…, lâcha-t-il, le regard vide.

Au même instant, Luna entra dans la chambre. Vêtue de sa tenue habituelle, elle gratifia Noctis d’un sourire avant de s’installer sur le lit, à côté de lui. Son fiancé n’avait pas bonne mine. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son dos et le caressa pour le consoler.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Noctis ?

Il ne pouvait pas l’inquiéter. Il se contenta de glisser ses mains dans les siennes et de lui sourire, en lui promettant que tout allait bien. « Juste un coup de blues » qu’il lui avait dit. Mais Luna n’était pas idiote.

\- Je sais quand tu vas mal. Dis-moi ce qu’il y a, s’il te plaît ?

Il détourna soudainement le regard et s’assit au bord du lit, faisant tomber au passage le t-shirt qui traînait à côté.

\- C’est juste que…

L’ancien roi sentit des sanglots dans sa gorge. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se perdit au silence et Luna s’agrippa à lui pour le rassurer. Elle enveloppa son torse de ses bras frêles, son visage collé au dos de Noctis. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, et se dire qu’il ne pouvait pas les revoir lui brisait le cœur. Evidemment, il était heureux avec Luna, ils s’étaient enfin retrouvés après toutes ces années mais… Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait balayer tous les souvenirs qu’il avait, tous les moments qu’il avait partagé avec ses trois camarades. Ils étaient devenus une famille tous les quatre. Et puis Iris, Talcott, Cindy et tous les autres ? Il ne put se résoudre à parler. Il se contenta de se retourner pour faire face à Luna avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça m’inquiète quand t’es comme ça, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Dis-m—

\- Tu crois qu’ils vont bien ?, la coupa-t-il.

Elle n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre d’où venait le souci.

\- Ils te manquent, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n’était pas par question de fierté – chaque homme avait le droit d’être attaché à quelqu’un/quelque chose après tout – mais juste qu’il ne l’acceptait pas. Il voulait les revoir. Luna se dégagea de l'étreinte de Noctis avant de se lever du lit et de fouiller dans son tiroir. Là, elle prit la photo que lui avait donnée Prompto un an auparavant. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et avança jusqu’au brun avant de lui faire montrer la photo.

\- Tu sais, quand j’étais retenue prisonnière, je voulais te voir. Toutes les photos que tu m’envoyais me réconfortaient. Quand je voulais te voir, je regardais seulement les photos et ça m’apaisait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il prit la photo dans ses mains. C’était la photo qu’il avait choisie avant la bataille finale : ils étaient tous les quatre au disque de Cauthess, souriant face à la caméra. C’était à l’époque où ils ignoraient tout de ce qui s’était passé à Insomnia. La mort du Roi Regis, de la trahison de Niflheim, de la destruction d’Insomnia… Ignis voyait encore à cette époque. Prompto n’avait aucune blessure sur son corps. Gladiolus n’avait pas non plus de cicatrice sur le visage. Noctis grinça des dents. Mais il sourit l’instant d’après. Malgré la guerre, malgré la peur, malgré le désastre, ils avaient passés de très bons moments. Ils avaient ri et profité de chaque instant, c’était le plus important. Luna avait raison, observer cette photo apaisait son cœur. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut du coin de l’œil le sourire de Noctis, elle ne put s’empêcher de rire.

\- Ah tu vois, mes méthodes sont toujours efficaces !

\- Eh, je ne me souviens pas avoir une fois douté de toi, affirma-t-il, en se retournant, l’une de ses jambes pliées sur le lit.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement. Elle l’embrassa avant de le pousser à se lever.

\- Allez hop, debout, on a des choses à faire.

Il se hâta et ramassa le t-shirt qu’il avait retiré avant d’aller se coucher pour le remettre sur lui. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la chambre, il fut stoppé par la blonde qui se mit juste devant lui et lui tint les joues.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit-il d’une voix assurée.

Et c'était la vérité.


End file.
